A Night To Remember Ch 2
by PrincessSaphyre
Summary: Things go great for the two lovers, for now... until one bad day at work makes Koryn revel the truth about not only him but Saphyre as well. Which explains a few things that she has experienced in her life that aren't considered normal..


**Chapter 2**

 **Everything isn't how it seems…**

Waking up in his arms, I was over joyed to know he stayed with me all night. I ran my fingers through his hair, moving it out of his face. "He is so adorable when he sleeps", that's all I kept thinking to myself when I looked at him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I tried to get up but instead he grabbed hold of me even tighter.

"Morning Koryn, how did you sleep?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Mmmm... Good. How did you sleep Saphyre?" Koryn asked as he stretched.

"Good, I finally got some sleep, also last night was amazing!" I said with a blush.

Koryn giggled, kissed me on the cheek then got up and put on some boxers and pants. I blushed as I saw his really nice ass, and then I went to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me from behind while I was brushing my hair. Koryn's soft lips kissed my neck and it gave me goose bumps. I turned around and shook my head at him as I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going little miss?" Koryn asked with a smirk.

"I'm hungry and my stomach won't stop growling at me." I replied as I turned and looked at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you cook? No, I'm cooking breakfast for you while you sit back and relax, understand?" Koryn had a strange look on his face when he said that but I nodded to him and went down the hallway as he followed me down the hallway. I went, turned on the television, and sat on the couch.

"So what would you like to have for breakfast today?" Koryn pulled out some orange juice and two glass cups out. He poured me a glass of orange juice and brought it to me.

"Thank you. How about an omelet like you made on Skype a little while ago?" Taking a sip of the juice, it ran nice and cold down my dry throat which gave me chills. I looked up at him with a smile and put on the Teen Titans show.

"Okay anything specific you want with it?" Koryn asked as he pulled out a pan, a few eggs, honey ham, Swiss cheese, nutmeg, ginger, and some butter.

Koryn's Point of View:

I was happy to make Saphyre breakfast and let her relax, she really needed it. Almost every time I talked to her on Skype, she would be cleaning, helping out her little sister with something, cooking, or if she was lucky enough just sitting there talking to me. I was really happy that I got to meet her in person and I want to do everything I can to be here for her and comfort her. Saphyre is so beautiful, she's kind, funny, smart, caring, and when I'm upset she is there for me. I try to do all of the same for her. She's put through so much in her life and I want to make sure I can do everything I can to make her happy and be here for her no matter what.

I hate it when I have to leave for work and I can't see her. We text throughout the day until I get home; but because of work I can't text her that much. Something I do enjoy about my work day is when I get to eat lunch because she makes it for me every morning. Her cooking is amazing and when I get home we relax, cuddle then I either make her dinner if she hasn't started on it already or I will surprise her and take her to dinner. Sadly though, today was a bit different because I had a shitty day at work, then I got home and it was just quiet we didn't talk much... I hated it so much and I could tell she wanted to do something but at the same time she had no idea what to do.

"Saphyre, is something on your mind?" I started to get really worried about her. She was quite, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and tried to keep her arms covered… I really hope she isn't trying to hide something from me.

"I know you didn't have a good day at work and I think something's wrong. The scars… They're showing up again, my arms have been hurting all day. Koryn what's going on?" I asked as tears filled my eyes, he grabbed my arms, lifted the sleeves and kissed my scars.

"Saphyre, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Koryn looked like he was worried about me.

"Try me, I have strange things happen to me a lot that I really can't explain, I just keep it all to myself since no one ever seems to believe me." I looked down and tried to hide my face.

"Well do you believe in mythical creatures, that they exist in our world?" I really hope she knows that I am being serious.

"Yes I do, I can see their true faces behind the human masks that they wear. In my dreams I've seen a world where all kinds of mythical creatures live together in harmony. There are also two kingdoms, which have their sides of the world but keep the peace. One side is ruled by a King and Queen with a very handsome son and the other side has a beautiful little princess. The two kingdoms want to become one and planning an arranged marriage between the prince and princess. It's strange though…" I looked down with confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"What's strange?" Koryn lifted my head to look into my eyes. "Saphyre, please talk to me, maybe I can help you."

"Well, what's strange is that I can't see the faces of anyone. It's like I'm not meant to see their faces. Koryn, am I losing my mind?" I could feel the tears building in my eyes. This is the first time I'm able to talk to anyone about my dreams, my fears, and what I believe to be a real.

"Hey, just try to calm down okay? I promise you're not losing your mind, if people consider this as "losing your mind", then I lost mine a long time ago. Saphyre, these dreams of yours do they feel real, like they are actually happening or have happened?" He had that serious look in his eyes again, but I could also see his worry.

"In all honesty, I feel like I'm right there watching it all but no one can see me. Why? What do you know about this?" I was starting to get scared. I really hope that he can help me answer everything but at the same time I'm scared to know the truth. What if I'm a freak who's just have really weird dreams that no one can explain… No I will hear what Koryn knows and hopefully find some answers.

"Well your dreams, they're actually memories. That world is real, the princess and prince live on this planet. It's all your past, you are the little princess from the dreams, and I'm the prince. We were arranged to be married when you came of age but things changed when you were about 5 years old." He looked upset and tears filled his eyes.

"Koryn, please tell me, what happened? Why are we both here instead of at home where we belong? Was I sent away here because of something I did?" I know I was rushing him with question but I really had to know.

"What they did to you was not right or fair…"

"Who did what to me? Please tell me what happened. I must know, please I've been lost in the dark for so long." I just wanted to grab his arms and beg for answers but I knew deep down that would not have gotten me anywhere.

"The councilmen banished from our world and they blamed you for your parents, you were only 5 so I don't know how they could do this to a child. IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Koryn started getting really mad, he started crying as he balled up his hands into fists.

"Koryn, I know what they did was wrong but I'm still confused about is what am I? Why are you here when you could be home in our world? And what am I? I've also had abnormal pains, and physical changes during the full moon and I wake up in the middle of nowhere not knowing how I got there or why I am there. Please you have to help me find these answers." Tears ran down my face and I tried to hide it but he wiped them away and held onto me tightly.

"Saphyre," he lifted my face to his, "I will do everything in my power to help you find the answers you are searching for, and I will be with you every step of the way. I promise that I will always be with you." Koryn looked really sad yet so sincere.

He pulled me closer to him and didn't let me go. I remember the feeling of being carried and put into a bed. I could feel his warm kiss on my forehead and a cool blanket was pulled over my body. I felt the warmth of his body wrap around my shivering body and then drifted off into the dreams of my past.

 ***This is a story of my own writing, imagination and creation. I hope to get all honest opinions and comments on this. I am also editing the story over all but I really hope that everyone will enjoy this :) Thank you for reading my work.***


End file.
